All is Fair in Love, War, and Pokemon!
by lyssabear135
Summary: Arina is now twelve and ready to begin her pokemon joirney. Her adventures in the Kanto region.
1. Chapter 1: gifts

**Hey guys! This is my first fic, it's not** **that good. But there will be more chapters for ya, even if no one reviews, cause I love to write and I like this story****! Please review! Tell me watcha think! ~Bear**

** By the way, I do NOT own pokemon or its characters! Thanks!**

_Skree! Skree! Skree! _

"Uhggg," I groaned, reaching over to my nightstand to hit the off button on my Zubat alarm-clock, "Stop! Bleh! Why the heck is my alarm-clock on, anyway?" I thought aloud. _There isn't school today, it's the middle of summer!_ I pulled my pillow over my face, closing my eyes. _Well I guess I'd better get up. If my alarm was on, there must be something going on today, so I'd better put some clothes on before I go downstairs. _I thought as I looked down at my skimpy Eevee-themed pajama shorts, paired with a strappy white tank top.

I went to my closet and pulled out fitted, red, short sleeve shirt and a pair of shorts that cut off at mid-thigh. I put them on and stared at myself in mirror for a while, wondering what was missing from my outfit, when my thoughts were interrupted by a woman's sweet, melodic voice.

"Arina! Are you awake? It's a big day~!" it was my mother's voice.

_Why is today a big day? _ I wondered. _Well, then again, every day is a big day for mom…_

"Coming, Mom!" I shouted down the stairs as I clomped my way down.

" 'Morning, sweetheart~! Are you excited?" Mom asked as she flipped a fried Pidgey egg out of a frying pan onto a plate.

"Excited for what, Mother? A fried Pidgey egg? Well, I am hungry."

Mom held the plate out to me. "Here you go, Sweetie~! And, no, silly, for your birthday!"

"My birthday?" I had completely forgotten. "That's right! I forgot!" I smiled. It wasn't every day that a girl turns twelve! And being twelve was special. It meant that you could finally start out on your Pokémon journey. Most children began their journeys when they are eleven, but I had decided to stay with my mother to help around the house, since my father had passed away a month prior to my eleventh birthday.

"Mom, are you sure it's okay for me to leave on my journey this year? I can wait a year so that I can help around the house, if you'd like, mom." I said, loading my mouth with the last fork-full of egg into my mouth.

Mother's eyes filled with tears, as she understood what I meant by this. "Oh, no, baby! You go on your journey. I know how much you want this. And your father would've wanted it for you." She gazed at me and began pulling a medium-sized blue box with a large blue ribbon tied to it out from under the table. "Here, Arina, this is for you~!" she offered the box to me. I smiled and gratefully took the lovely parcel from her.

"Thank you, Mom!" I exclaimed as I gently pulled the wrappings apart so we could save the wrapping paper. I gasped as I saw what was inside. "Oh Mom!" I exclaimed.

**Sorry for the short chapter, this is all I had time for. Thank you so so so so much for reading! Please review! **

** ~Bear**


	2. Chapter 2: off to Professor Oak!

**Hey guys! I am very happy to be saying that this is the second chapter to my story! I was so surprised when I looked at the traffic on my story to see that, in under a day, I had 21 views on it! I was so happy that people read it, so thank you to all my viewers! Oh, I am sooooooo happy! **_**NOTE: I imagine Arina's mother to sound a bit like Ash Ketchum's mother in the first generation of the anime.**_** so i just wanted you to get an idea of her voice**

**Thank you to my reviewers for chapter one: **

**Ultratron562**

**Purfessorkitty**

**Snoopcatt**

**girliebookworm**

**I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON OR ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! **

**This is going back a bit so you know what point I'm at, it'll make more sense when you read, hopefully. :D**

"Here, Arina, this is for you~!" My mother said, holding the blue gift box out to me, her blue eyes shining with love and excitement. I smiled and gently lifted the lovely parcel from her hand.

"Thank you, Mom!" I exclaimed, gently pulling the wrapping apart at the seams so we could save the paper. Inside was a plain brown box. I opened the box to find another, smaller, more colorful box inside. "Oh Mom" I exclaimed when I realized what the box contained.

Inside of that second box was a small electric device with a small screen on the front, called a '_Pokégear'. It was a portable telephone with a built in map and radio, although you need to insert special cards into in order to access the latter two features. I had been wanting one of these since I was ten years old. All the kids in my town, Pallet Town, had one, but I simply wanted one so that I could contact others, not the novelty of owning one, like the other children._

_ "Now you won't have to find a Pokémon Center in order to call me on your journey, and I remember how much you wanted one last year. Oh, but I still want you to call me from a Pokémon Center every once in a while so that you can video call me, so that I can see how you are growing up and getting along. Okay?" Mom babbled happily, motioning excitedly with her arms._

_ "Yes, of course, Mom! You know that I'll be missing you, and seeing you will make me less homesick." I smiled at how thoughtful Mom was._

_ "Alright, Arina, you should get going over to Professor Oak's lab. We don't want you to be late~!" Mom said, pride filling her eyes._

_ "Alright, Mom. Thanks for breakfast!" I said, hurrying to the door and putting my sneakers on, "Love you! I'll be back to show you after I get my Pokémon!" I stumbled and fell down on the threshold as I tried running out of the house in my haste. _

_ "Oh!" Mom exclaimed as I fell, "Be careful, Sweetheart! Don't want you hurting yourself~!"_

_ "Sorry, Mom! I'll be more careful!" I smiled and laughed. I ran as quick ( and as carefully) as I could towards Prof. Oak's Pokémon laboratory._

_ As I ran past a yellow*, two story house with a kind looking, brown-haired woman outside of it hanging laundry on the line, with a Mr. Mime that was wearing a frilly pink apron helping her. "Whoa! Slow down, Arina! What's the big rush?" Asked the woman, whose name was Delia Ketchum._

_ * Is Ash's house yellow? Does anyone remember? Leave in the review what color it is._

_ "Mime, mime! Mr. Mime?" Inquired her Mr. Mime, named Mimey._

_ " I'm off to Professor Oak's!" I exclaimed._

_ Understanding flooded her eyes. She smiled. "Well you better hurry, don't want to be late like Ash was!"_

_ " Of course, Mrs. Ketchum!" I began to run off, "Oh, and have a nice day! You and Mimey both!" I looked back at her as I ran. I tripped over my feet. "Oops!"_

_ "Please be careful!" She smiled. I nodded and turned my head forward. "Oh, and Arina?" Delia asked causing me to stop and look back, "Happy birthday!"_

_ "Thank you! See you later, Mrs. Ketchum!" I exclaimed._

_**Okay, so that was my second chapter! Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it was so short! Please review! If you want me to check out a story of yours, tell me in your review or pm me! I will read any Genre!**_

_**Oh, please take the poll on my profile! I would really appreciate it! Thanks!**_

_**~ Bear**_


End file.
